Fears of the future
by chloemcg
Summary: One-shot. Blu and Jewel spend a nice evening in front of a fireplace with their clutch of three eggs, but Blu starts to become worried as to how hard fatherhood could be and whether he is up to the challenge. Can Jewel calm his nerves and remind him that he's not alone?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Rio, the rights to it belong to Blue sky studios and not me.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Fears of the future**

* * *

The jungle at night was so beautiful; the full moon was peaking just above the palm trees and the stars shone brightly, twinkling like diamonds in the dark indigo skies.

It was a very special time in Rio de janeiro and everything was calm and quiet, the tropical jungles were as green as ever even though the temperature dropped to make everything a tad colder than the other seasons of the year. Stood in the threshold of the rich green jungles, was the building that marked the home of the last two Spix macaw's on earth as well as a sanctuary for birds, named the Blu bird sanctuary, and it cared for all types of injured endangered wildlife and it also doubled as the home of Linda Gunderson and her new husband, Tulio Monteiro, and their adopted son, Fernando.

The family of three had been proud of their little sanctuary, especially when a certain special couple would come and visit them. Blu and Jewel had become frequent visitors and would come to see Linda, Tulio and Fernando quite often...and their visits had recently become even more special all thanks to the fact that the two blue macaws were about to become parents.

Actually, seated on the surface of the coffee table right now, was one of the last Spix macaw's in the world.

Jewel smiled softly as she stared down at the trio of eggs, stroking one of them by brushing the shell tenderly with the primary feathers of her right wing. Each time she looked down at her precious unborn children she would feel her heart pound vigorously inside her chest with love. Jewel had taken to motherhood like a duck to water and she had been allowed to sit them whilst Tulio would check them over on their overall health, and for the last duration of the egg cycle the bird-loving ornithologist wanted to incubate the eggs for their own safety.

These eggs were more then the lineage for the Spix macaw species but they were her treasures and her pride and joy and should anybody try and hurt them, then let's say that they would probably be blind for the rest of their lives due to a lack of eyeballs...

The female blue macaw decided to communicate that she wasn't entirely keen on this idea by biting down hard on Tulio's hand and he rather reluctantly let her do what she wished while insisting he and Linda kept a close eye on them. She wanted to hatch her eggs the natural way by taking them into the hollow she and Blu shared and she was going to have nobody tell her otherwise...but Blu insisted that they, _at the very least_ , get them checked by Tulio every week or so.

So she did.

Begrudgingly.

Jewel sighed as she basked in the warmth of the fireplace, closing her eyes and letting a soft amber glow encase her. She sung a gentle and loving melody beneath her breath as she watched over her unborn hatchlings with eyes overflowing with adoration. She was so happy as she finished her lullaby, the lullaby that she could remember her own mother singing to her every night before she had become separated from her family during a forest fire. During her time alone, as she searched for them, she would always feel so sad and she yearned for the companionship of someone...and then she got captured by the humans and met Blu.

Even though she still longed to continue her search for her familia, she wouldn't change the life she lived right now for anything in the whole world.

"Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight

The warmest ray, hear it whispering your names  
Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies  
Don't go away, stay another day..."

Her heart swelled in her chest as she craned her neck and nuzzled her beak softly against the egg on the left, she absolutely loved these eggs since she had promised to care for them ever since she laid them.

"J-Jewel?"

Jewel raised her head upon hearing a familiar voice, her teal eyes went wide and her smile dropping for just a moment whilst she whirled her head in the direction of said bird who had interrupted her snuggle session with her babies. The smile on her beak returned when she saw her mate landing on the surface of the table with a small mango hanging from his talons.

Blu had thought that Jewel might had been feeling peckish after watching the eggs so intently and, besides, he wanted to treat her like royalty before the chicks had hatched.

After he gently placed the fruit on the table, he landed just behind it and used his beak to push it as he rolled it towards Jewel and the female spits macaw offered a smile and nod of gratitude as she leaned down and took a small bite from her fruit. Blu simply strode over and settled himself down beside his mate and snuggled her softly, both blue macaws just cuddled each other lovingly in front of the warm fireplace. The two lovers cuddled together and seeing them together could make ice melt due to the intensity of their chemistry.

"Aw, you always know how to make me happy..." Jewel crooned.

Blu sighed with delight, inhaling the scent of fresh jungle foliage that came off her beautiful cerulean feathers. He wanted to do nothing but spoil her.

"Of course, Jewel, I want the best for you."

The couple of blue birds just stayed in their embrace, relishing each moment and savouring the times of romance they could have together before they became parents since neither of them thought that this could be the last time they could have moments like this for awhile. Sure they could have the occasional kiss or whatever, but they didn't know how often they would be able to share such moments when their babies were born.

Blu heaved a second sigh (this one was a bit more worried then contented) and he couldn't help but feel a bit saddened that he wouldn't be able to share these precious moments with her, not as much anyway, and he also felt a powerful urge to let his beautiful Jewel know how much he adored her.

He looked at her with soft, pleading brown eyes as he asked his question.

"Jewel...you know I love you, r-right?"

"Of course I do, silly pet, and I love you too."

Jewel's reassurance came with a tone filled with soothing comfort and it almost made her mate melt even further into her wings. Even though they weren't looking each other in the eye, Blu could practically picture the loving look on her face as she rolled her eyes at the rather silly inquiry.

Blu nuzzled Jewel but he didn't say anything more for what felt like an eternity.

The two were silent as they just held one another...and then the three eggs that contained their babies had caught his eye and he could see that they were so still and whenever he laid eyes on his future children, he could feel this powerful sense of pride swell inside his chest and he would feel his chest tighten and his stomach twist in knots. He started to question whether he would be a good enough father especially since he had grown up without parents to protect him or even guide him.

What did he know about raising a family?

Silent panic filled the nerd bird's face as the implications of how he had no clue as to raise chicks to begin with. Heck, when both Jewel and himself had first encountered Rafael and their unruly brood of offspring they just ended up attacking the both of them viciously...then another thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. What if their own chicks ended up just as naughty!? He could see it now; the second their chicks are hatched they become unleashed and they create destructive mayhem wherever they go!

Such a scenario was almost enough to make Blu faint on the spot.

If he hadn't been nervous about parenthood before then he definitely was now!

That was when Jewel decided to speak up, wings still furled tightly around him. She seemed to have been totally clueless as to her mate's inner mental breakdown and

"Who do you think they would take after more?"

Jewel suddenly broke out of the embrace and placed both outstretched wings on both of the male blue macaw's shoulders and looked Blu in the eye directly, a rather stern glint shimmering in her eyes, and she let her tone of voice dip from soft and comforting into one of stern authority. She seemed almost intimidating like this but Jewel locked her eyes hard on her lover.

"Oh. Another thing, I know that you'd make a great father so stop doubting yourself."

Blu's heart skipped a beat. How did she know what he was thinking? He sort of knew that he should've not have been so surprised given how clever yet intuitive his mate was. He only glanced downwards at his talons in shame since he found the floor (or the surface of the table in this case) much better to look at than the stern and cross face of the bird he loved.

Blu nodded and sighed deeply.

"Yes dear..."

A few moments of silence passed by and Jewel hardly missed a beat as she pondered on Blu's saddened and fearful state of mind. The two spix macaws just stayed like that —Jewel grabbing Blu's shoulders and Blu unable to meet her intense gaze— and neither of them moved an inch or even uttered a word since they didn't know how to break the lengthy silence.

Jewel's face brightened up and a large smile spread across her beak when she had an idea.

Without saying a word, she rose up to stand, picked up one of her talons and used it to grasp Blu's left wing.

Blu was jerked into attention when he felt a slight pain from his mate pulling on his feathers like that and he couldn't help but let out a cry born of both surprise and pain whilst he watched Jewel silently use her talon, which still gripped tightly to her mate's wing, and then planted it atop one of the eggs...the middle smallest one.

Blu couldn't help but feel downright confused whilst he wondered what Jewel's reason was for doing this. Did she do this to just make him feel better? How would placing his wing atop an egg make him feel better about his fears of parenthood? His head was whirring with thoughts that spiralled around and around and they were going to fast that he almost became dizzy.

But then he felt it.

Inside the egg, he felt a bit of movement.

No words could describe how amazing feeling that movement inside the egg that belonged to one of his chicks...one of the tiny birds that could ensure that the safety of the blue macaw species could live on and continue...Blu felt as though the oxygen had been knocked from his chest and sucked out of his lungs, and he could feel the tickling sting behind his eyeballs that signalled that tears were about to leak through.

He couldn't help but let a tender smile curl at the corners of his beak.

Jewel smiled as though satisfied and planted a loving kiss on the side of his beak, her own eyes swelling with tears of pride. She settled back down, letting Blu also sink down so they could both sit together, and the two looked over their trio of beautiful eggs. The pair of lovebirds could feel the warmth of the crackling fire that burned in the fireplace and Jewel rested her head against Blu's shoulder and sighed contentedly and she giggled softly and glanced at her mate with a loving gaze.

"Do you see now, Blu? No matter what happens we, as a family, will be birds of blue feathers that always stick together..."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's this Rio one-shot to hopefully make you lot happy and I made sure to make it as sweet as possible, I'm going to try and upload and update as much as I can since tomorrow the half term holidays finish...and I'm a little sad about it because it means no more lazy mornings.**

 **I hope you guys like this.**

 **Please review and fave! :)**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
